Somone say yes
by CherryMoonGlitterBlossom
Summary: All Logan wants is for someone to say yes to him. someone who wont blame him for everything that happens. he finds that will Allison but will it stay that way or will is dreams fall apart? Rated M for future chapters Kogan Kenloson and Lollison
1. All My Fault

**I DO NOT OWN Big Time Rush or their characters:( I DO NOT OWN the Character Allison Diamond either she belongs to my friend who has a story called My Sister Is Here Check It Out **

Chapter 1 All my fault

They always say no to me they always blame me for everything that happens. That's why right now I sit here and I reach back to the thoughts I've keep hidden the ones I haven't touched in years . The thoughts of my mother and father, my nana and papa, my friends and family I think of all these things I've kept hidden for so long hoping never to relive the problems I faced back then. Why was I digging all these thoughts back up I didn't want to think of these thing not now especially not now not on my wedding day not when some one is finally saying yes to me. Not when I was about to stand at the altar with my beautiful blushing bride but I couldn't help it I couldn't see how she could love me I was damaged goods no one special I was imperfect my father even said so.

_*Flashback*_

_"Daddy" I asked through tear filled eyes "Is momma gonna be ok"_

_"No Logan she's dying, she in that hospital bed dying be cause of you," my father shouted "because your damaged goods you're an imperfect bastard child"_

_"I I I'm sorry daddy" I stuttered, "I didn't mean to hurt mommy"_

_"Well you did" my father said coolly "it's all your fault"_

_*end flashback*_

I was 5 years old then, when my father told me it was all my fault and those words still haunt me to this day. I was only when I was 10 years old did I learn that my mother died of cancer and that it wasn't my fault. Everyone except my father tried to explain that to me but I didn't do anything wrong and it wasn't my fault but I wouldn't listen I knew it was my fault even if it was cancer that killed her somehow it was still my fault it would always be my fault.

**So I Know It Really Short but its my first story ever plz review and tell me if u like it and wanna read more :)**


	2. Down the aisle

**Again I do NOT own BTR or Allison Diamond **

**Shout out to my best friend Allison Henderson i could have gotten thru writing past 1 chapter without u thanks so much i love ya girl  
**

Chapter 2 Down the aisle

I was at the altar no waiting for my beautiful bride to walk down the aisle to be with me. I was remembering the day we met

_*flashback*_

"_Why do we have to record with Gustavo today it's not fair I mean it Saturday" I thought "its just not fair". I was so busy thinking about how unfair recording on Saturday was that I didn't notice that I was about to walk into someone. Next thing I know I am on top of this hot girl and I'm stuttering "I I I I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going". _

"_It's ok" the girl replied with an British accent "I wasn't paying attention either I was concentrating on this math problem. _

_Damn I thought she's smart and hot she's perfect then I stopped to look at her again. She was tan but not to tan and she had deep brown eyes that sparkled when she smiled and her hair was a deep black and pulled up in an elegant French twist but there was something familiar about her that I couldn't put my finger on. I'm Logan," I said with a smile _

"_Allison" she said with a smile "Allison Diamond"_

_That's where I knew her from she's James sister I haven't seen her since she was three years old._

"_Oh My God Allison is that you I haven't seen you since you were three" I said oh great I though I sound like some weird guy._

"_Wait your Logan, Logan Mitchell my brother James best friend" she replied looking at me._

"_Yup that me" I said _

"_.Gosh I can't believe this," she said "do you wanna go out sometime?" she asked_

"_Umm you mean like on a date," I asked raising my eyebrow_

"_Of course silly" she said laughing _

"_Yah of course I mean that would be great say olive garden 8:00," I said babbling like an idiot._

"_Yah that's great see you then hot stuff," she said winking as she walked away. All I could think was I have a date with an angel._

_*end flashback*_

that was the most amazing day of my life. I still think she's an angel to this day and then I turn my head toward the door because the bridal song has started playing and I knew my angel was coming through that door to see me. I start crying when I see her come through those double door and out onto the beach she look as beautiful as she did the day we met. I see her dress its a black low cut halter dress and it only reaches he knees she always did like to show of her gorgeous body and this dress was a perfect fit for her. I only take my eyes off her for a second to look at my best man Kendall Knight who of course is standing there in tears with his mouth gapping open. I laugh to myself and think a dirty thought about the way Kendall's mouth looks but then I turn back to the aisle and there she is only two steps away with James by her side. James was giving her away because their father and mother were both dead.

(To Be Continued)


	3. At The Altar

**I do NOT own BTR or Allison Diamond/Mitchell or the song lyrics used in this chapter **

Chapter 3 At The Altar

Finally she was at the altar and James stuck Allison's hand in mine and said "if you hurt my sister I'll kill you Logan" then he sighed and punched me in the arm "I love you man "I say and James hugs me and Allison and takes his seat. Allison and I turn to the minister and Allison and I both laugh when we remember whom our mister is. Carlos stand in front of us with his helmet on his head and the bible in his hand its hard to believe that he's 23 years old and still years that helmet but then again James still has his lucky comb. Carlos says "If there is anyone who see that this marriage is not fit and has an objection speak now or forever hold your peace" no one speaks up. Carlos continues "The bride and groom have written there own vows so I will let Allison read her vows to Logan now" Allison turns to look at me and she starts to speak " Logan you've know me since I was born and you've always been there good time or bad and when I saw you the day I came back to America I fell in love with you I fell in love with every part of you your eyes your hair you heart your soul and I knew that we were meant to be the day you proposed to me was the second happiest day of my life today is the first happiest day of my life ." she starts to cry but continues " Logan Mitchell you are my heart and soul my true love and the only one for me and from this moment on" she starts to sing from this moment on "I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, For better or worse, I will love you with Every beat of my heart.) From this moment life has begun From this moment you are the one Right beside you is where I belong From this moment on" she finishes and says those three magic words I love to hear from her ".YOU".

Everyone is in tears by now but they still have to here my vows Carlos finally speaks up " Logan it's you turn to say your vows" he says trying not to cry more than he already is and then I start " Allison Moriah Diamond you are the love of my life my soul mate my true love my heart my soul my other half and I could never live without you" I say quoting my engagement speech to her. "You are the smartest, most talented, sexy, smart, funny girl I have ever met and whenever I see you face I feel like I looking at an angel and when I hear your voice it's the voice of an angel and" then I start to sing shameless by Garth brooks "Well I'm shameless when it comes to loving you Ill do anything you want me to Ill do anything at all. And I'm standing here for all the world to see Oh baby, that's what's left of me Don't have very far to fall" I finish singing and finish my vows " I love you more than anything in the world Allison and this is truly the happiest day of my life I could never live without you .YOU" . Carlos started to speak through his tears "Do you Allison take Logan James Mitchell to be you lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse as long as you both shall live" I looked at Allison and she turned to face me "Carlos that's a really stupid question to ask me" she said " do you think I would be here If I didn't" we all laughed and then she said "but in all seriousness .". Then it was my turn Carlos turned to me and said " do you Logan take Allison Moriah Diamond to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse as long as you both shall live" I turned to Carlos and said " I do and I always will" . Carlos asks for the rings and Camille and Kendall hand the over to us and Carlos says "Allison repeat after me as you slide the ring onto the fourth finger of Logan's left hand" Allison starts to slide the ring on an repast after Carlos who says "with this ring I thee wed" and Allison says "with this ring I thee wed" . Then I do the same and Carlos says "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Logan Mitchell you may kiss the bride" that's my cue, I cup ally's checks in my hands and bring my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. I hear coughing and some hollering but I don't care what they think because she is mine now all mine. I hear Kendall, James and Carlos say in unison "GIT-R-_DONE _Logan GIT-R-_DONE_" and I smile into the kiss my friends were always so stupid but I loved them.


	4. The reception Part 1

Chapter 4 The Reception Part 1

_**I unfortunately do not own Big Time Rush **____** or the character Allison Diamond/Mitchell she belongs to my best friend who is writing a story called My Sister is Here Plz read it and review. I Do Own the Character Kayleanna Aurora Marie Rose Lynn Knight who's being introduced in this chapter**____**. I give inspiration credit to The Infamous Katie and Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets you guys are awesome your stories give me so much inspiration. **_

_**Special Thanks to Britt aka Allison Henderson ***__Pen Name* __**YOU'RE THE BEST THANKS FOR PUSHING ME TO WRITE I WOULD HAVE NEVER MADE IT THIS FAR INTO THE BOOK WITHOUT YOU YOU'RE THE BEST LOVE YA **_

_**There's gonna be a bunch more chapters to come woo **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! (A/N! and capital letters are used for emphasis I the phrase im not yelling)**_

_**Ok so enough of my blabbing lol time for the story to commence: p**_

**Author's POV**

Logan and Allison were standing at the entrance of the room the there reception was being held in. There were flowers everywhere all around the room the lights were dim creating a romantic feeling and the dance floor was lit up like the sky on 4th of July. Aly and Logan were greeting people at the door the had already greeted their families and we in the process of greeting their friends they were almost finished they just had to greet Kendall, Carlos, James, Camille, and Jo then they could share their first dance.

**Logan's POV**

I stood their with Aly waiting for the important people to get into the room so I could dance with Aly. Finally, Carlos walked in and I knew the others weren't far behind.

Carlos ran in charging me and gripping me in a bear hug. "Well well "Carlos said, "im amazed my money was on James getting married first but you seem to be quite the ladies man" he said punching me in the arm

"YOU GUYS WERE BETTING ON WHEN I'D GET MARRIED," I shouted "So Not Cool"

Carlos laughed; "Yes it is any ways I need to get to my seat" Carlos kissed us just as Camille did and walked away. Aly and I exchanged a glance both of us wondering what the fuck was going on. The Jo came around the corner she said congratulations and kissed us _what was going on why was every one kissing us_. Just then, Kendall walked around the corner and I could feel my heart start beating rapidly his hair was combed neatly as opposed to is normal messy hair that I loved; yes, that's right im secretly in love with Kendall but I love Allison more so much more. Kendall started to speak but Allison interrupted "Do you know what the hell is going on with all the kissing?" she shouted

"What kissing" Kendall asked in sarcastic tone

"Kendall you know damn well what kissing she's talking about" I shouted

"You know you're really hot when you're angry Logan" he said as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. At first, I wanted to resist but then I started kissing back but our kiss was interrupted when Aly started coughing and saying excuse me ." Sorry" Kendall said laughing "did you want some to"

"Well duh" Aly said " Logan can't have all the fun" she said pulling him into a kiss . Their kiss didn't last nearly as long as ours, Kendall pulled back laughing, all he said was your honeymoon is going to be so much fun, and then he walked away. Of course, it will be I thought just me and Allison all alone unless, did Kendall have other plans for the honeymoon? Then James came around the corner I knew he had something on his mind he had that look he gets. As he walked, up to us, he smiled and then he kissed Aly and me. Wait why was he kissing Aly that his sister. I guess he knew I was thinking that because all he said was Aly I need to talk to Logan alone. We'll be right back I said kissing her and as I did I could taste the people on he lips the cinnamon fro Carlos the vanilla from myself the cotton candy from Jo the mint from James and the chocolate and axe taste from Kendall that was the best taste in the world besides Aly's roses and strawberry. James and I were outside sitting on the patio chairs we had set up. James started to speak but stopped and then he tried again.

"Aly's not my sister" he said looking up at me

"What do you mean she's not your sister" I asked looking at him, was he going crazy?

"Were both adopted were not related at all im from a completely different family" he twiddled his thumbs as he spoke " apparently both my mother and father are still alive but Allison's died in a car accident a few years ago"

"WOW" I said " but you guys look alike you've got to be related"

"Nope" he said popping is lips on the p " Were both Italian and Mexican which explains the reason why we look alike but im Italian, Mexican, and Irish and Aly is Native American instead of Irish."

"Wow" I shouted " so you guys aren't related at all wow so I guess you got to tell Aly now she's probably freaking out since you kissed her"

Yah I guess I do" he said standing up "let's go"

As I walked, back in I saw something I never thought I would see in a million years My Wife was making out with Camille. "Hey" I shouted "where's my loving"

Oh Logie I didn't forget about you" Camille said and then she kissed me "he he your so cute, I'll see you guys later" she said walking away. Then James stepped up Aly can we talk he said pulling Aly out of the room. Then I was left all alone as I turned to close the doors a girl stepped through. She was blonde fair skinned and looked just like Kendall if he were a girl. She ran to me and was hugged me

"Logieroo" she shouted in a British accent smiling

"Kaybear is that you I thought you had to work and weren't gonna make it" I said smiling I couldn't believe it I hadn't seen Kayleanna for 5 years. She was Kendall's younger sister well, not that much younger only 6 seconds younger they were twins, identical twins.

"Well I told my boss the my twin brothers best friend who I've know since birth was getting married and I hadn't seen my brother or him in 5 years, sooo" she said laughing like a little fairy " my boss gave me a job as Assistant CEO of the head office here in the states apparently im working with some guy named Arthur Griffin Do you know him?"

"Wow are you serious that's great" I shouted " I do know Arthur you might know him as griffin"

"Wait Griffin the guy who own the company you guys work for" she said laughing "ha-ha this is great im your boss now "

"You are, hey do you think you can get me and the guys and girls a raise" I said jokingly

"of course" she said hugging me again that's when Aly walked back in and when she did

She had a stunned look on her face she looked as if she'd seen a ghost or she was shocked that I was hugging this girl.

**Allison's POV**

James and I were walking back from our meeting he had just told me we weren't related. I walked into the reception room to see my husband hugging some hot blonde I was in shock she looked just like Kendall and really familiar.

**Logan's POV Yet again**

Allison walked up to us just as I had finished hugging the blonde. "And who is this?" Allison asked with an inquisitive look

"Aly, this is Kayleanna" I said looking at her with a puppy dog look

"And how do you know her " she said I could tell she was in journalist mode she had to find out everything.

"She's Kendall's little sister" I said laughing I knew this would annoy her she hates being called little sister.

"Hey Logieroo" Kayleanna shouted " I am only 6 seconds younger so stop calling my little sister" I knew it would get her im such a genius. Aly looked at Kayleanna and started to smile and I started to wonder why. "Wait are you Kayleanna Aurora Marie Rose Lynn Knight" Aly asked in shock and I was shocked to, how did she know her full name they had just met. Kayle looked at Aly "uh yes I am how did you know that" she asked

"I went to school in England with you we were roommates" Aly said with a smile " I can't believe your Kendall's sister"

"Oh I remember you we were like best friends I thought you're named looked familiar on the invitation this is amazing," she shouted at the top of her lungs and then she grabbed Aly and kissed her.

**(To Be Continued)**


End file.
